1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire and wheel covers, and more specifically to a semi-rigid, freestanding tire and wheel cover for automotive use.
2. Description of Related Art
Tires and wheels are subject to extreme use and abuse, both on the road and while stationary, whether simply parked or in storage. It is obvious that tires will eventually wear out from driving on them, but what many do not know is that tires can be destroyed simply through exposure to the elements, even if the vehicle is not driven. One of the main culprits in the stationary destruction of tires is ultraviolet radiation (UV) from the sun.
UV radiation acts to degrade the compounds that make up tires. Over time, the tire loses its resiliency and flexibility. Such damaged tires are not capable of performing at the maximum pressure, temperature or load limitations printed on the tire. They are subject to sudden failure while approaching those limitations. In extreme cases the tire may fail before it is used on the road. In less extreme cases, only the tire's appearance is adversely affected from prolonged storage or exposure to the elements. Thus what is needed is a tire and wheel shield that protects a vehicle's tires and wheels from the elements.
Mobile homes, recreational vehicles, trailers and specialty or collector's cars often sit idly for weeks, months or years. Ultimately, these vehicles will be driven, and their appearance matters, quite often more than their performance. Car covers are commonly available to protect the vehicles' paint finish and interior, but tires are often neglected.
One reason for this neglect may be the difficulty in keeping tire covers in place for prolonged periods. When a vehicle is stored outdoors, unsecured wheel covers may become displaced or blow away in windy conditions. What is needed is a tire and wheel cover that can be removably attached to a tire and wheel, that cannot be displaced by high winds, and that can be removed quickly and easily without damaging the vehicle, tire or wheel.
Through the years, other tire and wheel protection covers have been developed. These covers have had several shortcomings, including difficulties in installation and storage. Many of the early covers are soft fabric covers that were simply draped or wrapped around a tire and wheel. Their lack of rigidity made installation a difficult chore. These covers would collapse during the installation process. In an effort to reduce costs, some of these covers were extremely thin. Extra reinforcing is needed for them to support themselves. What is needed is a tire and wheel cover that can support itself to simplify the installation process.
When tire and wheel covers are not in use, they need to be stored in a place and manner that will not damage them. Individual self-standing tire and wheel covers can take up a lot of space. What is needed is a tire and wheel cover that can be nested with other tire and wheel covers to save space and minimize damage to the tire and wheel covers.
Thus what is needed is a device that covers and protects tires and wheels from harmful UV radiation, animals and the elements. The device should be capable of standing upright without assistance and installation should be quick and easy, without tools, making it suitable for use for stored or frequently-driven vehicles.